


Wolf in sheep's clothing

by Martiverse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Ow shapeshifter au, tutti hanno una forma animale
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 05:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13451313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martiverse/pseuds/Martiverse
Summary: [...] “Caccio. Da solo.” scandì bene Hanzo puntandogli un indice contro e scoprendo i denti.Solo un attimo, però. Subito perse il ringhio nascente nella sua gola e chiuse le labbra frettolosamente, manco avesse da nascondere un segreto sulla lingua… scosse la testa e distolse lo sguardo “Mi rallenteresti e basta”“Sicuramente ti rallento di più se devi star a guardarmi correr dietro ai conigli, no?” sorrise McCree tirandogli una gomitata leggera. Lo sguardo che ricevette in risposta lo convinse a non toccare mai più Hanzo senza il suo permesso ed alzò le mani in segno di pace, sentendosi in procinto di ricevere un pugno.“...chiedo solo una possibilità...” mormorò con tono di scuse.Hanzo arricciò il naso e balzò a terra, cambiando forma a mezz'aria e trasformandosi in leopardo delle nevi. La sua coda era gonfia ed il pelo sulla schiena dritto, segno che l'aveva fatto irritare oltremodo.“Ti guarderò fallire altre cento volte” soffiò “così forse Morrison si convincerà che non c'è posto per te nel Clan” [...][OW Shapeshifter AU, ergo tutti hanno una forma animale]





	Wolf in sheep's clothing

**Author's Note:**

> [ **V** isto tutto il tempo speso con Vane ad inventare vita, morte e miracoli della OW Shapeshifter AU era anche l'ora che mi decidessi a scrivere qualcosa! E, come al solito, c'è da ringraziar Vane, perché questa fanfiction è stata scritta come regalo di natale per lei ❤  
> Preambolo per chi non è a conoscenza della nostra malattia mentale: in questa Au tutti hanno una forma animale dalla nascita e vivono in Clan, Branchi o Stormi (o, volendo, come solitari). Usano la forma animale principalmente per viaggiare e cacciare. Gli animali erbivori, invece, sono semplici prede e non hanno l'abilità di trasformarsi. Tracer, Morrison e Hanzo sono nello stesso Clan e McCree si è unito da poco, dopo aver salvato la vita a Tracer.  
> Detto questo, enjoy! ]

L'aveva visto solo con il fiuto, gli occhi non lo aiutavano nonostante il sole fosse ormai alto nel cielo e la pianura ben visibile. Sterpi ed erba gialla erano tutto ciò che si poteva trovare nel territorio di Morrison, fatta eccezione per qualche albero di acacia ed alcuni cespugli verde intenso dalla spine lunghe. Non era una terra brulla, tutt'altro! McCree era cresciuto nei confini del deserto della Deadlock dove potevano non esserci altro che rocce per giorni di cammino e le uniche piante che si incontravano erano cactus che ferivano il muso e dissetavano per poco tempo, facendo poi vedere agli occhi cose che non c'erano.  
Qua, nonostante la stagione fosse secca ed il caldo torrido, piccole foglie verdi facevano capolino di tanto in tanto. Vi erano bacche che sapeva essere commestibili, frutte che erano difficili da raccogliere ma saziavano lo stomaco, e prede. Moltissime prede.  
Non sapeva perché quel territorio fosse poco ambito, Morrison e il suo clan ne controllavano una piccola porzione ed il resto era lasciato ai viaggiatori, era terra di nessuno. La natura aveva mascherato bene il disastro ricrescendo vigorosa ma in alcuni punti ancora si poteva intravedere i segni d'un tragico incendio: monconi di alberi neri, ridotti a carbone, aree in cui bastava scavare un poco perché l'odore della cenere gli invadesse il naso, pietre rese scure dalla potenza del fuoco.  
McCree si abbassò e le sue orecchie si voltarono in avanti. Sollevò solo una zampa, pronto a scattare, ma rimase immobile.  
Un attimo ancora... l'erba secca era alta ma due lunghe orecchie da lepre sbucarono tra gli sterpi. Eccola là!  
McCree si passò la lingua sul muso facendola scivolare tra i canini. Piegò le zampe, graffiò il terreno e scattò in avanti.  
Le orecchie della lepre si voltarono prima della sua piccola testa ed un attimo dopo era già in corsa tra l’erba.  
Jesse era rapido, ma le fauci da lupo spalancate proprio dietro di lei convincevano la piccola preda a correre ancora più in fretta.  
Quando ormai sembrava spacciata eseguì una brusca sterzata che lasciò Jesse con un pugno di polvere sulla lingua. Non la perse di vista, ma la sua virata fu più lenta e sentì i tendini delle zampe dolergli per la tensione. Il codino della lepre appariva e spariva tra l’erba alta e Jesse era subito dietro di essa. Ma era più grande, l’erba si piegava al suo passaggio stropicciandosi sotto le zampe, la terra si graffiava e saltava in piccole zolle secche. Se la lepre fosse stata in una corsa solitaria avrebbe a mala pena lasciato traccia del proprio passaggio.  
Ancora una volta la piccola preda cambiò direzione all’ultimo secondo e Jesse allungò il collo e quasi riuscì ad intercettarla. I suoi canini sfiorarono il pelo morbido, le fauci si chiusero, alzò gli occhi e…  
L’albero non l’aveva visto.  
Spostò tutto il peso a destra perdendo di vista la lepre, il suo collo si tese, le zampe scattarono in un balzo e riuscì ad evitare di finire contro il tronco proprio all’ultimo momento.  
Fece ancora un paio di passi in avanti ma ormai aveva perso velocità, non aveva senso ripartire inseguimento se non aveva più il vantaggio della sorpresa e la preda era ormai sparita tra l'erba. Si scosse di dosso la polvere e trotterellò sotto l’albero da cui era partito, annusando un po’ in giro le tracce rimaste tra l’erba. Giunto al tronco, si stiracchiò e si sdraiò al sole.  
“Perché non cacciamo insieme?” chiese rotolando sulla schiena. Tra le fronde dell’albero sembravano esserci solo foglie e nient’altro… ancora non riusciva a vederlo con gli occhi, ma il fiuto non ingannava “...in due l’avremmo presa di sicuro.”  
“Tracer l’avrebbe presa anche da sola” il leopardo delle nevi sembrò sbucar fuori dal nulla. Non emise neanche un suono quando saltò giù dal ramo su cui era appollaiato, invisibile nonostante il manto chiaro, ed atterrò a terra. Sembrava sempre leggerissimo nonostante il suo corpo fosse visibilmente muscoloso e pesante.  
Jesse ricordava che anche Gabe sapeva muoversi senza far rumore quando cacciavano, anche se nella sua forma di leone era decisamente grande.  
Gli aveva insegnato ad attendere con pazienza e a muoversi piano, a posare prima i polpastrelli degli artigli e ad essere sempre conscio di cosa stava andando a calpestare.  
Hanzo, tuttavia, era l’apoteosi del silenzio, e Jesse ringraziava di aver un così buon fiuto per riuscir sempre a capire dove fosse.  
“Non darmi la colpa se sei un cacciatore mediocre, McCree” lo freddò.  
“Ah, subito a drizzar il pelo! Non ti stavo dando la colpa, volevo solo dire che se cacciassimo in due…”  
“E’ inutile sprecare energie in due solo per una lepre. Sarai anche abituato a cacciare da solo ma adesso hai delle responsabilità verso questo Clan. Una lepre non sfama quattro persone. Stai sprecando tempo.”  
McCree rotolò su un fianco e si alzò, scuotendosi di nuovo la polvere di dosso.  
“Perché, tu cosa stai facendo di preciso?” chiese. Non in tono accusatorio, più che altro genuinamente divertito. Tracer gli aveva detto che Hanzo era uno che non parlava, che quando lei era entrata nel branco il leopardo delle nevi le aveva tenuto il broncio per quasi un anno prima di cominciare ad andar d’accordo.  
Jesse non aveva di certo tutto questo tempo libero…  
Non gli serviva simpatia, gli bastava quel briciolo di fiducia che gli avrebbe permesso di ottenere tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno. Aveva visto carne salata nelle loro scorte, borracce d’acqua intagliate in delle zucche secche e delle coperte che avrebbe potuto usare come merce di scambio. Alla fine della storia poteva racimolare abbastanza per assicurarsi un viaggio sicuro ed agiato fino al prossimo clan da depredare. Jesse sapeva che Hanzo lo stava tenendo d’occhio da tutto il giorno ma si aspettava una bugia in risposta. Invece il leopardo mutò forma e si alzò in piedi, incrociando le braccia sul petto e rifilandogli un occhiata gelida.  
“Ti sto seguendo” confermò, diretto “Morrison ha detto di tenerti d’occhio e non mi fido di te”  
Nonostante non fosse alto, Hanzo sapeva essere terribilmente intimidatorio. Aveva muscoli da alfa nel petto e nelle braccia ed indossava sempre una veste che ne lasciava scoperta una metà, come se volesse sempre mostrar quanto fosse pronto a prenderlo a pugni.  
Per un attimo Jesse rischiò di perdere il sorriso, sentendosi scoperto. Ma resse il gioco e a sua volta mutò forma, tirandosi l’orlo del cappello sugli occhi e sbirciandolo da sotto di esso.  
Il serape rosso lo copriva dal sole e nascondeva anche le tracce del suo passato, marchiate a fuoco sulla pelle del suo braccio. Non era il caso che tutti sapessero… il branco della Deadlock non aggiungeva certo note di positività nel costruire nuove amicizie.  
“Ehi, io sto provando ad andar d’accordo!” esclamò portandosi una mano sul cuore “Magari ti fideresti di più se solo cacciassimo insieme almeno-”  
“No.”  
“Ma come posso-”  
“Caccio. Da solo.” scandì bene Hanzo puntandogli un indice contro e scoprendo i denti.  
Solo un attimo, però. Subito perse il ringhio nascente nella sua gola e chiuse le labbra frettolosamente, manco avesse da nascondere un segreto sulla lingua…  
Scosse la testa e distolse lo sguardo “Mi rallenteresti e basta”  
“Sicuramente ti rallento di più se devi star a guardarmi correr dietro ai conigli, no?” sorrise McCree tirandogli una gomitata leggera. Lo sguardo che ricevette in risposta lo convinse a non toccare mai più Hanzo senza il suo permesso ed alzò le mani in segno di pace, sentendosi in procinto di ricevere un pugno.  
“...chiedo solo una possibilità...” mormorò con tono di scuse.  
Hanzo arricciò il naso e balzò a terra, cambiando forma a mezz'aria. La sua coda era gonfia ed il pelo sulla schiena dritto, segno che l'aveva fatto irritare oltremodo.  
“Ti guarderò fallire altre cento volte” soffiò “così forse Morrison si convincerà che non c'è posto per te nel Clan”  
Sparì sull'albero e di nuovo divenne invisibile ai suoi occhi e alle sue orecchie.  
McCree cercò la sua figura tra le fronde per un attimo, schermandosi con una mano gli occhi dai raggi del sole. Foglie, foglie, ed altre foglie...  
“Pubblico difficile...” mormorò tra sé e sé.  
Con Hanzo alle costole non sarebbe mai riuscito a rubare niente nel Clan. Poteva sperare che col tempo le acque si sarebbero calmate e che Hanzo smettesse di controllarlo come un gufo sulle sue uova... ma sapendo che era un uomo capace di tenere il broncio per un anno le prospettive non erano rosee. Jesse non aveva certo intenzione di diventar vecchio con i suoi occhi incollati alla coda solo per un paio di pezzi di carne secca e salata!  
“Va bene” esclamò parlando all'albero e all'odore di Hanzo, poiché altro non si vedeva “Vado a cercare qualcosa da inseguire e fallire ad acchiappare! Guardami, mi raccomando!”  
Saltò in avanti e quando atterrò lo fece su quattro zampe. La sua forma animale era più veloce di quella umana, aveva più resistenza ed era più agile. Durante l'ultima luna non aveva fatto altro che viaggiare da solo ed aveva passato quasi tutto il tempo in forma animale per comodità. Dopo un po' che stava in solitudine si impigriva e smetteva anche di accendere il fuoco per cucinarsi le prede che riusciva a cacciare. Ricordava ancora quando nella Deadlock si doveva guadagnare la chance di arrivare ad avere un pasto e le prede venivano smembrate da canini e zanne, senza neanche prendere in considerazione il fuoco. Ci era abituato.  
Annusò un paio di piste nell'aria ma tutte sembravano appartenere ad animali troppo grandi per uno della sua taglia. C'erano degli gnu abbastanza vicini ma senza un branco alle spalle era una mossa azzardata. Bastava veder il guaio in cui si era cacciata Tracer l'ultima volta che aveva cercato di inseguirne uno... e finendo a rischiar la vita, inseguita a sua volta dall'intera mandria. McCree era stato fortunato salvarla ed era solo grazie alla sua bravata che adesso aveva la possibilità di far parte del clan di Morrison. Un idea stupida che gli aveva fatto comodo...  
C'era qualche topo tra l'erba che avrebbe potuto acchiappare facilmente! Aveva imparato a dargli la caccia quando era ancora un cucciolo... ma di certo una preda così piccola non avrebbe fatto colpo su Hanzo. Gli avrebbe solo fatto avere un altro rimprovero perché non pensava a sufficienza con una mentalità di gruppo.  
Improvvisamente la rivelazione arrivò al suo naso: c'era odore di acqua. E dove c'era l'acqua si poteva star certi che ci sarebbe stato anche qualcuno abbastanza assetato da avvicinarsi per bere, sopratutto visto il caldo torrido della giornata.  
“Ci sei ancora, Hanzo?” chiese rallentando il passo e voltandosi.  
Il leopardo delle nevi lo seguiva a distanza e non rispose niente, continuando a camminare.  
“Va bene!” esclamò Jesse ad alta voce “Ho un piano, vedrai!”  
Accelerò un po' il passo alla ricerca del suono dell'acqua che scorre, tuttavia nulla gli giunse alle orecchie. Doveva trattarsi di una piccola pozza o una falda acquifera scoperta, uno spazio in cui l'acqua era ferma e, con una buona dose di fortuna, pulita.  
L'odore era chiaro ma non pungente, non sembrava essere stagnante. Nonostante avesse viaggiato molto Jesse non aveva familiarità con il territorio di Morrison perciò non gli restava che basarsi sui suoi sensi ed il suo istinto per orientarsi. Fortunatamente non era uno che si perdeva facilmente.  
L'odore dell'acqua era sempre più forte ed assieme ad esso gli salirono al naso diverse tracce, alcune più fresche ed altre ormai in procinto di svanire. Visto quant'era frequentato, sicuramente c'era acqua potabile. Rallentò un po' il passo ed abbassò il muso tra l'erba secca per cercare di individuare qualche odore più recente.  
Non era sciocco, nel territorio della Deadlock l'acqua era ancora più scarsa che nella savana. La terra era rossa, arsa dal sole, e le pareti dei canyon intrappolavano il calore facendo annebbiare i pensieri per il caldo. Tutti andavano verso l'acqua ed era là che era sempre stazionato un gruppo di caccia. Se erano prede, venivano cacciate, se erano altri _shifter_ gli veniva chiesto un pedaggio per abbeverarsi. Tutto, nella Deadlock, aveva un prezzo.  
Quella piccola pozza d'acqua invece era ancora nei confini del Clan di Morrison, ma nessuno ne stava a guardia. Era libero come lo era il territorio al di fuori dei loro bordi, a Morrison non sembrava interessare battersi per il controllo di niente. L'unica cosa che riteneva importante era garantire un giusto spazio per i pochi membri del suo Clan, ritagliando per loro un ambiente sicuro e favorevole. In un certo modo, Jesse ne era vagamente invidioso. Gli ricordava i tempi in cui erano solo in due, lui e Gabe contro il mondo intero. Il modo in cui gli permetteva di infilarsi sotto una delle sue grosse zampe e dormire accoccolato contro la sua criniera scura, al caldo. Ma il passato era passato, non c'era alcun motivo di guardare indietro.  
Sennò sarebbe finito proprio come Gabe... con gli occhi puntati verso ricordi di cui non parlava e la rabbia nello stomaco.  
No, l'unica cosa che Jesse riteneva importante era il presente. Traeva il massimo da quello che la vita aveva da offrirgli poiché la vita si era già presa abbastanza da lui; adesso era il suo turno.  
“Hanzo, ti devo chiedere di nasconderti e non farti vedere perché-” voltandosi, scoprì che il leopardo delle nevi era già diventato invisibile su qualche altro albero “-ovviamente è sparito. Bene. Grazie, Hanzo!”  
Aveva sete e gli sarebbe piaciuto avvicinarsi alla piccola pozza d'acqua per lapparne un po'. Adesso che riusciva a vederla sembrava ancora più invitante con il suo brillante luccichio, gli faceva realizzare quanto secca fosse diventata la sua gola a forza di correre. Ma non poteva rischiare di spargere il suo odore su tutta la riva, le prede sarebbero diventate sospettose. Si era avvicinato sottovento proprio per non bruciarsi alcuna possibilità ed un sorso d'acqua sarebbe stato come gridare la sua presenza a pieni polmoni.  
Avrebbe dovuto aspettare. Era paziente.  
Si acquattò nell'erba secca, attendendo...  
Non era elegante come un felino. Quando lo faceva Gabe le scapole sembravano dovergli spezzare le spalle, salivano sulla sua schiena come crinali di canyon. Jesse aveva meno portamento, era più rozzo, ma aveva imparato dal migliore.  
La concentrazione era tutto.  
Attese in silenzio, lasciando che un paio di uccelli scendessero ad abbeverarsi. Non valevano il pasto ed era sempre una buona strategia permettere che qualche piccolo animale fosse a suo agio sulla riva. Se nessuno gridava l'allarme c'erano più probabilità per lui di riuscire a cacciar qualcosa con successo. Il sole era caldo e la sua bocca sempre più secca. Stava iniziando quasi a perdere la speranza quando avvertì chiaramente l'odore di una preda in avvicinamento.  
Alzò appena la testa dagli sterpi, sbirciando attraverso gli steli arancio.  
Un Kudu, grigio ed imponente. Maschio, a giudicare dalle corna ritorte... quelle potevano essere un problema, ma non si sarebbe presentata un occasione migliore. Era alto quasi il doppio di McCree, di certo sarebbe bastato a sfamare lui e il resto del Clan... ma era rischioso per una caccia solitaria. Per un attimo venne colto dalla voglia di girarsi e cercare ancora una volta la collaborazione di Hanzo ma scacciò subito il pensiero. Farsi notare adesso avrebbe mandato in fumo ogni probabilità che aveva di poter catturare la preda, e per cosa? Solo per farsi dire di no un altra volta.  
Doveva fare da solo, non era certo la prima volta. Gabe gli aveva insegnato bene.  
Nei gruppi di caccia della Deadlock ogni canide avanzava piano, a testa bassa, passo dopo passo con le zampe che si appoggiavano leggere prima di affondare nella terra e scattare all'inseguimento. Gabriel gli aveva insegnato diversamente.  
Jesse si acquattò ventre a terra tenendo gli occhi incollati sulla preda. Avanzò piano, le zampe piegate ed il respiro controllato, in un imitazione di caccia che più s'addiceva ad un felino che ad un canide come lui. Il vento era dalla sua parte e l'odore non sarebbe giunto alle narici della preda, l'unica cosa a cui doveva far attenzione adesso era non far rumore e non farsi vedere.  
Il kudu non l'aveva ancora notato. Si avvicinò alla fonte e fece per chinar la testa a bere, ma ci ripensò e stirò il collo guardandosi intorno, controllando l'eventuale presenza di predatori.  
Jesse si schiacciò al suolo e si immobilizzò completamente. Il suo manto marrone scuro lo faceva sembrare una chiazza d'erba bruciata dal sole nel bel mezzo degli sterpi più gialli. Attese in silenzio con gli occhi del kudu puntati proprio su di lui...  
Nel suo corpo corse un brivido che gli gridò di alzarsi e scattare all'attacco, che sarebbe stato individuato e non poteva mandare in fumo quell'occasione... ma nella testa gli rimbombò la voce di Gabe come ogni volta che faceva una posta:  
“ _Pazienza, ragazzino. Devi restare immobile ed avere più pazienza. E smetti di scodinzolare”_  
Il Kudu scosse le orecchie e Jesse credette quasi d'averlo perso... invece scacciò solo un paio di mosche fastidiose che gli ronzavano attorno al muso e finalmente prese abbastanza fiducia da chinarsi a bere nella pozza.  
Jesse subito riprese la sua lenta marcia, avanzando centimetro dopo centimetro, strusciando tra l'erba. Era conscio di ogni rumore che provocava: il frusciare lieve degli steli secchi, il graffiare appena accennato degli unghielli sulle sue zampe posteriori ogni volta che si spingeva un poco più avanti. Sopra a tutto vi era il suo respiro che gli rimbombava in testa e, nonostante sapesse che solo lui poteva udirlo, gli pareva assordante.  
Il kudu era ormai a pochi metri da lui ed ancora non si era reso conto della sua presenza. La parte difficile era sempre capire quanto poter avvicinarsi perché a volte pochi centimetri di troppo potevano lasciargli l'amaro della sconfitta sotto i denti. Era vicino. Il suo respiro era calmo. Il suo cuore leggero.  
McCree scattò fuori dall'erba veloce come il vento. L'erba frusciò al suo passaggio come fosse tormenta, gli uccelli si alzarono in volo gridando l'allarme. Anche il kudu si allertò. Sollevò la testa di scatto e scalpitò sul posto, ma Jesse gli era già balzato alla gola.  
Un altra cosa che aveva imparato da Gabe. Gli aveva fatto perdere l'abitudine di mordere alle zampe dopo averlo messo a rincorrere uno gnu... e che calcio che si era beccato!  
Le fauci di McCree si chiusero attorno al collo della bestia, i denti affondarono nella carne ed in bocca gli esplose il sapore del sangue. Ma la pelle del kudu era dura e, come la lepre, si trovava davanti al bivio per la morte. La scelta di correre con più forza verso la vita era comune a tutte le prede.  
Il kudu scalciò con le zampe posteriori piegando la testa in avanti, cercando di liberarsi. Scosse il possente collo e Jesse strinse con più forza la presa per cercare di non perdere la preda. Non aveva artigli come quelli di un felino per potersi aggrappare al suo collo o alle sue spalle, poteva solo stringere con i denti e mirare con precisione i punti più letali. Scosse il muso cercando di lacerare la carne, puntando le zampe a terra e tirando con forza.  
Le zampe anteriori del kudu lo colpirono su una coscia facendogli mostrare i denti in un ringhio di dolore, ma comunque non mollò la presa. La preda, a corto di opzioni, andò nel panico. Scalciò ancora una volta senza colpire niente, scosse il collo, lanciò un grido e poi provò a correre.  
McCree pesava probabilmente la metà di lui, quindi venne trascinato via. Di nuovo le zampe anteriori lo colpirono nella corsa, poi il kudu scosse la testa e stavolta Jesse sentì una fitta di dolore alla schiena. Alzando gli occhi capì, maledicendo per la seconda volta il territorio di Morrison. Un albero, di nuovo! Il kudu stava cercando di liberarsi scuotendo la testa e di nuovo sbatté Jesse contro la corteccia dell'albero di acacia. Che fosse maledetto se perdeva un'altra preda per colpa di un dannato albero!  
Ringhiò senza mollare la presa e cercò di spingere le zampe posteriori contro il kudu, senza farvi presa ma comunque graffiandolo. Se fosse stato un felino l'attacco sarebbe stato perfetto: con gli artigli avrebbe potuto agganciarsi sulla preda e restarvi attaccato fino al suo ultimo respiro. I suoi canini sarebbero stati più appuntiti e lunghi e sarebbero penetrati più facilmente nella gola della bestia. Se riusciva a restare ancorato era solo grazie ai suoi doppi canini di alfa, senza di essi gli sarebbe stato impossibile resistere a tutte quelle scosse.  
Ancora una volta il kudu scosse la testa e stavolta si chinò, sbattendolo a terra. Jesse per poco non perse la presa ed il suo corpo finì tra gli zoccoli del kudu. Le corna sferzarono l'aria piegandosi in avanti, appuntite e lucide. Le zampe della bestia rischiarono di calpestarlo e fargli davvero male... avrebbe dovuto lasciare la presa. Era troppo pericoloso, non valeva la pena di farsi spezzare le costole o altre ossa per via di un pestone ben azzeccato! Eppure non mollò la presa, testardo. Se fosse riuscito ad abbatterlo avrebbe sicuramente guadagnato la stima di Hanzo ed un posto nel clan che gli avrebbe permesso di ottenere tutto quello di cui aveva bisogno, prima di fuggire. Sentì gli zoccoli della bestia schioccargli attorno al corpo con una potenza assordante, facendo sobbalzare i piccoli sassi grigi come la sua pelle, poi uno zoccolo si piantò contro una zampa di McCree. Il dolore fu forte ed imponente, un gemito gli salì in gola gridando al suo cervello di lasciare subito la presa sulla gola della preda. Il kudu emise un grido e si ribaltò su un fianco e Jesse si ritrovò senza più nulla nelle fauci. Aveva lasciato andare nell'esatto momento in cui la preda era caduta a terra... e c'era Hanzo sulla sua schiena. I suoi artigli erano quelli di un felino ed erano affondati nella carne, i suoi denti nella nuca. Appollaiato sopra l'albero sotto cui stavano lottando, quando la bestia aveva piegato la testa in avanti per schiacciare Jesse a terra aveva anche reclinato le corna scoprendo la nuca, lasciando al leopardo delle nevi la perfetta occasione per balzargli addosso e finirlo.  
Jesse lo fissò con la lingua fuori dalla bocca ed il respiro affannato, i denti tinti di rosso...  
Il kudu si dibatté ancora per un attimo nelle fauci di Hanzo prima di spirare. Hanzo mantenne la presa su di lui fino a che non e fu assolutamente certo, poi lo lasciò andare ed il muso gli si corrugò in un ringhio.  
“Stai bene?!”  
Nonostante il dolore, sul muso di Jesse si dipinse un sorriso. Solo Hanzo poteva esprimere la preoccupazione in un modo così aggressivo... era quasi divertente!  
“Sei stato grandioso” rise Jesse “Che coordinazione, ahah! Siamo proprio una bella squadra!”  
“Non avevo intenzione di aiutarti!” soffiò Hanzo “Sei un maledetto testardo! Cosa pensavi di fare? Saresti potuto morire se ti avesse calpestato! Non sai che i medicamenti sono più difficili da trovare della carne, non ne valeva la pena!”  
“Ti sei preoccupato per me, che carino”  
“Il mio è un rimprovero!”  
“Grazie mamma, sto bene” rise Jesse. Quando però si mise in piedi la zampa non lo resse e scivolò di nuovo a terra.  
Hanzo lo osservò in silenzio, gli occhi scuri stretti sotto le sopracciglia aggrottate.  
“Più o meno bene...” si corresse Jesse “Umh... un pestone me lo sono beccato”  
Lamentarsi non leniva il dolore, tanto valeva non farlo. Avevano ancora del lavoro da fare. Jesse cambiò forma e si alzò in piedi, massaggiandosi il braccio ferito con la mano sana.  
“Posso sempre camminare, non c'è problema. Sarò solo un po' più lento... mi dispiace.”  
Si abbassò sul kudu afferrandolo per le corna con il braccio che gli era rimasto in funzione.  
Hanzo non disse niente, ma cambiò forma a sua volta ed afferrò il kudu per le zampe posteriori. Insieme lo sollevarono quanto bastava per poterlo spostare ed iniziarono a trascinarlo verso il campo. Il sole stava iniziando a calare ed il cielo si stava tingendo del rosso intenso del tramonto. Tracer e Morrison li stavano sicuramente aspettando.  
Avevano catturato una bella preda ed Hanzo doveva ammettere di essere rimasto impressionato dal modo di cacciare di McCree. Era stato stupido, certo... ma aveva funzionato, e non aveva paura di niente.  
“McCree?”  
“Mh?” la domanda gli arrivò alle spalle e Jesse non si voltò a guardare Hanzo.  
“Non cacci come un cane.”  
“È un complimento?”  
“È una considerazione.”  
“Ho fatto colpo su di te con le mie abilità feline?'”  
“No, sei piuttosto ridicolo a dire il vero.” Hanzo fece una lunga pausa prima di continuare. Sentiva il braccio di McCree tremare per lo sforzo nel trasportare la carcassa del kudu, a volte perdeva qualche passo e rischiava di inciampare, ma fingeva di non accorgersene e tirava dritto. Di certo non si poteva dire che fosse uno che si arrendeva facilmente. Hanzo non gli aveva detto che aveva notato la sua fatica ed il suo sforzo... “...però sei piuttosto bravo”  
“Oh no!” esclamò Jesse sorridendo, la fronte imperlata di sudore “E adesso cosa diremo a Morrison per farmi cacciare?”  
“Ah, sta zitto!” lo rimproverò Hanzo.  
La yurta del campo era vicina, da lontano potevano distinguere la luce tremolante del focolare. Tracer si stava scaldando le mani vicino alla fiamma ma quando li vide scattò in piedi e prese a sbracciarsi in segno di saluto.  
“Eccoci!” le gridò McCree. Alzò il braccio ferito per inerzia ma una fitta dolorosa gli attraversò i tendini dell'avambraccio e lasciò andare il kudu per stringersi il braccio.  
“Che succede?!” gridò Tracer.  
Hanzo lasciò il kudu a terra e si avvicinò a Jesse, squadrandolo rapidamente.  
“Sto bene” sorrise Jesse.  
“Per niente” lo freddò Hanzo.  
Morrison fece capolino dalla porta della yurta nel momento in cui Tracer cambiava la sua forma da umana a ghepardo.  
“Che succede?” chiese.  
“Jesse. Credo che sia ferito!” rispose lei correndo verso i due cacciatori. Morrison la seguì a piedi, restando in forma umana.  
“Tracer, prendi tu la preda” ordinò Hanzo quando il ghepardo li raggiunse.  
“Ma che succede?” chiese lei “Stai bene, Jesse?”  
“Un graffio, tutto qui” le sorrise Jesse, caldo ed accogliente.  
Tracer annuì ed afferrò il kudu per la nuca, trascinandolo verso il campo con non poche difficoltà.  
“Arrivo ad aiutarti” la rassicurò Morrison superandola in fretta per avvicinarsi ad Hanzo e McCree. Sulla sua fronte vi erano delle rughe, le tipiche che apparivano ogni volta che si preoccupava e stirava le sopracciglia.  
“Che cos'è successo?” sussurrò a bassa voce “Vi hanno attaccati?”  
“No, veramente-” provò a spiegare Jesse, ma Hanzo lo interruppe.  
“Si è fatto calpestare dal kudu”  
“Non direi che è andata così...” cercò di sdrammatizzare McCree.  
“Ma è quello che è successo” precisò Hanzo.  
Un brivido corse sulla schiena di Jesse... e se Hanzo avesse avuto ragione? Se quel suo piccolo fallimento fosse bastato a farlo cacciare dal gruppo? Ferito e senza nessuna merce di scambio... sarebbero stati guai per lui! Avrebbe potuto solo trascinarsi fino allo Stormo della Pozza dell'Acqua in attesa di riprendere le forze.  
…ma Morrison non sembrò pensarlo neanche per un attimo. Annuì e spostò una mano verso la yurta, indicandogli dove dirigersi.  
“Va a sederti vicino al fuoco, Jesse. Hanzo, prendi i medicamenti e vediamo cosa si può fare. Aiuto Tracer a portare al sicuro la preda e vi raggiungo.” si soffermò un attimo e rivolse ad entrambi un sorriso preoccupato “avete fatto un ottimo lavoro. Bravi. Sono felice che avete cacciato in gruppo”  
“Non abbiamo cacciato in gruppo” soffiò Hanzo.  
“...ma è quello che è successo” lo imitò Jesse con un sorriso, facendolo sbuffare.  
Il calore del fuoco lo rimise al mondo. Quando McCree vi si sedette di fronte si sentì immediatamente meglio. Dopo la lunga posta, la caccia ed infine la camminata era a corto di energie ed era bello potersi finalmente sedere a riposare per un attimo.  
Dimenticava anche il dolore all'avambraccio se pensava alla carne che avrebbero mangiato tra poco, frutto della sua conquista e del lavoro di squadra! In definitiva la giornata aveva avuto la sua buona porzione di successi!  
“Spostati” ordinò Hanzo sedendoglisi accanto, e Jesse gli fece spazio senza obbiettare.  
Hanzo srotolò a terra una striscia di cuoio in cui erano riposte delle erbe e mise sul fuoco una conchiglia cava colma d'acqua. Posò su una roccia anche un paio di aghi di osso ed un rocchetto di filo di budello.  
“Woah!” esclamò Jesse “Andiamo, non credo che serva tutto questo servizio. Non è niente, davvero!”  
“Un cacciatore che non può cacciare è solo un peso per il Clan” lo freddò Hanzo “Devi essere funzionale, a meno che tu non voglia andartene...”  
Jesse squadrò i suoi lineamenti duri lambiti dalla luce calda del fuoco. Tutto in lui era solido e severo, dalla mascella alla piega contratta delle labbra. Ancora una volta lo sfidava a tirarsi indietro ed andarsene... ma Jesse McCree era un maledetto testardo.  
Porse il braccio ad Hanzo fissandolo negli occhi con determinazione, cercando di trasmettergli tutta quella falsa fiducia che stava cercando disperatamente di guadagnare.  
“Resto.” confermò.  
Hanzo annuì e per un attimo Jesse credette quasi di intravedere un pizzico di genuina ammirazione nei suoi occhi. Che fosse davvero riuscito a convincerlo d'esser degno di fiducia? Hanzo gli afferrò l'avambraccio con una delicatezza che non traspariva dalla sua muscolatura densa. Gli spostò il serape e strinse piano la presa attraverso la manica della camicia rossastra.  
“Dimmi se provi dolore”  
“Ho una soglia abbastanza alta del dolore, dolcezza, quindi non credo che-” le dita di Hanzo si strinsero con più forza, andando a premere contro le ossa dell'avambraccio “-DOLORE. DOLORE, SI. DECISAMENTE DOLORE!”  
“Non è detto che sia rotto. Devo controllare” disse Hanzo stringendo l'orlo della camicia ed arrotolandola per andare a scoprire l'avambraccio.  
“Fai pure, darlin'. Non sarebbe la prima volta che mi spacco qualcosa, ahah! È gentile da parte vostra prendervi cura così di-”  
Voltando la testa verso Hanzo vide che i suoi occhi erano spalancati e le sue labbra strette, serrate. Era pallido in viso e la sua espressione era deturpata dal turbamento, come se fosse davanti ad uno spettacolo indicibile.  
Doveva essergli uscito l'osso.  
Strano, perché non sentiva così tanto dolore, ma a volte l'adrenalina lo sopiva.  
“Hanzo?” lo chiamò, cercando di restare calmo. Cosa c'era che non andava nel suo braccio? Si era fatto davvero così male? Non era sicuro di voler guardare...  
Si era davvero messo fuori uso da solo con una mossa troppo azzardata? Aveva forse mandato in fumo ogni sua possibilità mentre cercava, invece, di conquistarne? Prese coraggio e seguì lo sguardo di Hanzo, sbirciando il proprio avambraccio... e capì.  
C _azzo!_ Non ci aveva pensato!  
Hanzo sollevò gli occhi dal marchio della Deadlock stampato a fuoco sulla sua carne. Il teschio e le catene non lasciavano alcun dubbio sul suo originario clan di appartenenza. E così il suo segreto veniva alla luce nel momento meno appropriato della storia, proprio quando credeva di esser riuscito a conquistare un briciolo del suo rispetto e della sua fiducia!  
“Hanzo” cominciò Jesse sentendo la tensione nell'aria crepitare come i tizzoni nel fuoco “posso spiegare...”  
“Traditore!” esclamò Hanzo lasciandolo di scatto, neanche fosse diventato incandescente. Il suo ginocchio sbatté contro gli aghi d'osso, facendoli rotolare giù dal sasso. Le erbe si riempirono di polvere al suo movimento “Cane bastardo!”  
La sua voce era roca, come se nella gola gli si fosse conficcata una spina. Faceva male.  
Era così doloroso rendersi conto che le sue paranoie erano la verità. Lo sapeva! Aveva capito da subito che quel lupo aveva qualcosa da nascondere; il suo sorriso era fatto di zanne pronte a recidergli la gola. La fama della Deadlock correva più in fretta di quanto avrebbe potuto far qualsiasi animale. Era il branco più grande e possedeva il territorio più esteso anche se era secco, arido, ed il panorama si divideva tra canyon e pianure aride. Tutti sapevano che i gruppi di caccia della Deadlock erano pericolosi, che attaccavano prima di fare domande e che avrebbero ucciso anche solo per rubare un misero topolino. Erano canidi spietati, rudi, temprati dalla violenza... e nessuno di loro, _nessuno_ , abbandonava il branco.  
“Hanzo” McCree alzò le mani davanti al petto lentamente, in segno di resa, ma Hanzo non lo lasciò parlare.  
“È così che ripaghi Morrison?!” gridò alzandosi in piedi “Barattandoci?! Lo sapevo! Sapevo che non ci si poteva fidare di te!”  
“Hanzo, ti prego-” provò a spiegare Jesse. Si sporse per afferrare una manica della sua tunica ed immediatamente Hanzo mutò forma per togliergli ogni appiglio.  
Scoprì i denti e soffiò con le orecchie completamente appiattite sulla testa, poi gli si scagliò addosso.  
“Hanzo!” gridò Jesse cambiando forma, abituato com'era a difendersi in essa. Con una zampa fuori uso, tuttavia, non era così semplice... appena la posò a terra perse quasi subito l'equilibrio con un uggiolio patetico. Arretrò per come poteva, la coda tra le gambe e le orecchie basse, aprendo la bocca e mostrando le zanne solo per tenere lontane quelle di Hanzo.  
Lui non si fece intimidire e gli balzò addosso, schiacciandolo a terra. McCree rotolò sulla schiena e cercò di spingere via il leopardo delle nevi puntandogli contro le zampe posteriori, ma Hanzo gli artigliò il petto, facendolo guaire.  
“Traditore!” gli soffiò “Ucciderò te e chiunque ti abbia seguito nella tua missione. Saremo anche pochi, ma sbagli se credi che non difenderò questo Clan fino al mio ultimo respiro!”  
Senza esitazione spalancò le fauci con uno schiocco e si lanciò contro la gola di McCree. L'avrebbe ucciso se in quel momento non fosse uscito Morrison dalla yurta. Vide subito i due aggrovigliati ed alzò una mano, gridando per attirare la loro attenzione ed interrompere lo scontro.  
I denti di Hanzo sfiorarono la gola di McCree nello slancio ma non chiuse la presa. Le sue orecchie erano di nuovo alte e si erano girate in avanti, verso Morrison, ma il suo muso era ancora contratto in un ringhio. Jesse deglutì e non si mosse, la coda piegata tra le gambe in totale sottomissione.  
“Che succede?!” esclamò Morrison, avvicinandosi di corsa.  
Hanzo tenne schiacciato Jesse a terra, ed il suo muso si contrasse con rabbia.  
“È un traditore!” soffiò “È un cane della Deadlock!”  
Morrison spostò lo sguardo verso Jesse e c'era turbamento nei suoi occhi, tanto che McCree si sentì davvero colpevole.  
“Morrison” disse “Ti giuro, posso spiegare-”  
“Hai parlato abbastanza!” ringhiò Hanzo “Ci hai riempito le orecchie con le tue bugie!” i suoi polpastrelli premettero con più forza, minacciando di strappargli la carne con gli artigli “La verità, adesso!”  
“Non sono un cane della Deadlock” confessò Jesse.  
Gli artigli di Hanzo si conficcarono nel suo petto laddove lo teneva premuto e Jesse guaì di nuovo senza ribattere.  
“Non mentire!” lo minacciò Hanzo “Hai il marchio!”  
“Non sono _più_ un cane della Deadlock!” gridò Jesse “Lo ero! Lo ero, va bene?! Sono fuggito!”  
“Nessuno fugge dalla Deadlock!” lo corresse Hanzo sempre più spazientito “Dimmi la verità! Che cosa ci stai nascondendo?!”  
“Non ce n'è bisogno” Morrison lo interruppe alzando il tono di voce per superare quello di Hanzo. Lui si voltò, subito sull'attenti, sorpreso da quell'intervento. Jesse non osò comunque muoversi sentendo bene gli artigli ancora sul suo petto...  
“Che significa, Morrison?” chiese Hanzo. Tutto il suo corpo manteneva ancora un linguaggio aggressivo: la coda gonfia, il pelo dritto... ma il muso rivolto verso Morrison non aveva più neanche la vaga traccia di un ringhio e le sue orecchie erano alte ed in ascolto. Il parere del capo-clan era importante per lui.  
“Io lo sapevo.” di nuovo lo sguardo di Morrison incrociò quello di Jesse e vi rimase per un attimo, facendolo sentire male. Non era delusione, non era neanche turbamento come aveva pensato in principio. Trasmetteva una stranissima sensazione di _comprensione._ Jesse si sentì nudo di fronte ad esso, come se tutti i suoi piani di tradimento gli fossero rotolati fuori dalla bocca e Jack non solo li avesse ascoltati, ma anche accettati con un abbraccio. Poi lo sguardo di Morrison si spostò su Hanzo, e stavolta vi era una punta di colpevolezza nelle sue iridi “...sapevo che era della Deadlock prima ancora di decidere di accettarlo nel Clan. Ho visto il marchio sul suo braccio il giorno in cui ci ha riportato Tracer.”  
“È pericoloso” le orecchie di Hanzo stavolta si appiattirono ma non ringhiò. Era in disaccordo con le parole di Morrison ma ancora non riteneva la propria opinione al di sopra della sua e non si adirò per il segreto che gli era stato tenuto “Morrison, _sai_ che è pericoloso. Dove c'è un cane della Deadlock ce ne sono sempre altri cento”  
“Ha salvato Tracer, ci ha aiutati...”  
“Per ottenere cosa?!” Hanzo alzò un poco il tono di voce ed i suoi artigli minacciarono di nuovo di ferire Jesse “Varrà la pena di avergli offerto asilo quando ci morderà alla gola?”  
“Non giudichi un albero dalle sue radici, ma dalla chioma che mostra. Ha salvato Tracer quando, senza di lui, l'avremmo persa. Si sta impegnando a cacciare e a collaborare nel Clan” di nuovo guardò Jesse, rivolgendosi direttamente a lui “Non ci devi nessuna spiegazione, la tua storia è tua soltanto. Se non sei pronto, va bene, ma sappi che se mai vorrai condividerla con noi, ti ascolteremo...”  
Le parole di Morrison colpirono Jesse con molta più forza di quanto non avessero fatto gli artigli di Hanzo. Tutta quella fiducia, quella speranza riposta in lui!. Non faceva più parte della Deadlock da anni ma Hanzo aveva ragione: era lì per tradirli, approfittarsi di loro e fuggire. Era come una pulce che salta di branco in branco traendo il suo profitto e poi muovendosi verso la prossima creatura da saccheggiare... e mai prima d'ora Jesse se n'era vergognato tanto.  
Jack tornò a guardare Hanzo negli occhi e le cicatrici che gli solcavano il viso sembrarono di nuovo rosse e fresche, riflettendo la luce arancio del fuoco.  
“Hanzo, ho visto il marchio della Deadlock ma non ho chiesto niente perché il suo passato non determina quello che è. Tutti facciamo degli errori... e tutti abbiamo diritto ad una seconda possibilità.”  
La coda di Hanzo tagliò l'aria, poi il leopardo si ritirò e cambiò di nuovo nella sua forma umana.  
Aveva lo sguardo cupo, le sopracciglia aggrottate gli corrugavano il viso e tracce del suo ringhio ferino erano rimaste nelle crespature sulla pelle alla radice del naso.  
“Hanzo...” mormorò Jack posandogli una mano sulla spalla senza premere, non volendo trattenerlo a forza.  
“Accetto la tua decisione” rispose Hanzo “Ma il passato non si può cancellare. Per nessuno di noi è così.”  
Scostò la porta della yurta nell'esatto momento in cui ne usciva Tracer e lei subito si scansò per lasciarlo entrare, notandone il malumore.  
Lanciò un occhiata interrogativa a Morrison, poi vide Jesse rimettersi in piedi a fatica, cambiando di nuovo forma, e le lunghe tracce degli artigli di Hanzo che gli solcavano il petto.  
“Avete fatto una zuffa senza di me?” chiese, delusa e Morrison rise scuotendo la testa.  
“Aiuta Jesse con le sue ferite, per favore. Io andrò a parlare con Hanzo...”  
“Ooooh!” esclamò Tracer come se la situazione le fosse chiara, anche se non aveva assistito al litigio “Capito. È di nuovo, sai, no? _Arrabbiato”_ il modo in cui lo disse fece intendere a Jesse che arrabbiato non era la parola esatta con cui descrivere il suo malumore, che c'era qualcos'altro sotto di cui non era a conoscenza. Ma il braccio gli doleva, così come i graffi aperti sul petto, e lasciò perdere.  
Tracer gli si avvicinò afferrandogli il braccio con meno delicatezza di quanta non ne avesse impiegata Hanzo, anche se con più dolcezza.  
“Eh, ecco qua! Non è nulla di grave! Riesci a muoverlo, no? Allora tutto bene, si. È una bella botta e basta, ma passerà. Sai, una volta quando stavo viaggiando con Winston ho provato ad arrampicarmi su un albero, sono caduta e mi sono rotta un braccio! E fa più male! Tipo, gonfia tutto, qui è solo un po' viola.” gli sorrise non solo con la bocca, ma con ogni parte del suo viso; le guance erano tirate in alto, gli occhi appena un poco strizzati. “Vedrai, ti rimetterai in fretta”  
Eppure c’era qualcosa nel petto di McCree che gli faceva male da morire. Non erano le ferite provocate dagli artigli di Hanzo, né la botta alla schiena che aveva preso.  
La sua coscienza gli stava mordendo il cuore, strappandone brandelli, e per la prima volta dopo anni ed anni sentiva il bisogno di buttar fuori tutta la verità.  
Gli sembrava peggio non raccontar niente che confessare tutti i suoi crimini, quasi come se avessero il diritto di sapere che alla fine li avrebbe traditi tutti. Se l’avessero saputo di certo non li avrebbe delusi, poiché almeno li aveva messi in guardia da se stesso. Morrison stava riponendo così tanta fiducia in lui, Tracer lo vedeva come un compagno ed Hanzo… quel barlume di riconoscimento che aveva intravisto nei suoi occhi mentre trasportavano assieme il kudu gli era parsa la più grande delle gratificazioni.  
Eppure aprì la bocca e restituì il sorriso a Tracer, scoprendo appena un poco i doppi canini da alfa, buttando fuori nient’altro che bugie.  
“Ma certo, Tracer. Non vedo l’ora di star meglio per poter aiutare il Clan come avete aiutato me. Voglio restituire il favore”  
Doveva sbrigarsi a rubar quello che gli serviva ed andarsene.  
Jesse McCree tuttavia non li stava tradendo per via del suo passato ma per assicurarsi un futuro... Su una cosa Hanzo aveva ragione:  
Certe abitudini erano vecchie a morire.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> ≧◉ᴥ◉≦ Hanzino Leopardino Incazzatino ≧◉ᴥ◉≦  
> Sto seriamente pensando di scivere tutta la storia di questa AU anche se sarebbe un lavoro epocale.  
> E wow, non c'è il rating rosso? L'ho davvero scritta io? Ahahah  
> Anyway, per chi ne volesse sapere di più di questa Au furrosa trovate tutto [[sul tumblr dimmerda]](https://overdrugs-mayhem.tumblr.com/tagged/ow-shapeshifter-au)  
> Alla prossima, bye! - **M** arti


End file.
